


Chimera

by blueharlequin



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Serial Killers, Slash, Triggers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dictionary defines chimera as “an illusion or fabrication of the mind.” Spencer Reid could only describe what happened to him as thus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 2.15 “Revelations.” Non-con or dub-con, maybe some triggers. I got thoroughly plastered so that I could relate to the state Reid was in.

Reid had never told any of the team. He could barely believe it happened himself, if it had happened at all. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around it as it was. It was almost if it was a dream. _“Wait”_ he thought _“shouldn’t I be thinking nightmare?”_ Tobias wanted to comfort him, had kept sobbing _“I’m sorry,”_ over and over to him. At first he pleaded for his captor not to give it to him. The loss of control along with the possibilities of what could happen to him while he was under the influence horrified him. Then came the pain, his head throbbed and his arms strained, cuffed to the front of the chair. The next time the insidious poison had been offered he didn’t protest. He tried to talk him into saving them. The drug had made it easy to get lost in the memories of his childhood. A little bite on his arm, then the slow honeyed warmth spread through his body. He had been relaxed and the euphoric high confused his emotions. The camera was turned off and Tobias had been in charge. He took Spencer’s restraints off after dosing him up. Tobias lowered him onto the floor and put the young profiler’s head in his lap. Spencer could feel Tobias stroking his hair, murmuring to him that he safe and could rest for the moment. He felt too good; the hand in his hair and the other resting on his face was warm and soothing. He could feel the room tilt softly with every movement he made. It was not unlike being drunk; it just felt _more_.

His arm came up, almost of its own volition, and he felt the man above him sigh as his hand caressed the killer’s face. Reid smiled lazily as Tobias pulled him closer. He could feel air between them grow warm as their lips hovered inches apart. Reid didn’t know who moved first, perhaps they closed the distance at the same time; it really didn’t matter as their lips came together in a soft kiss that was terrifying as it was wonderful. _“What AM I doing?”_ he thought. Tobias pulled back first, looking at Reid with a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. Despite Reid’s mental faculties being severely impaired by the Dilaudid he was able to see the moment the other man’s expression changed to hunger and want. For some reason he wasn’t scared, instead the look enflamed him. His body felt light and too warm, the cool hands removing his clothes causing him to shiver. Spencer couldn’t really classify himself as a participant, he wanted to move but his body wasn’t obeying him. He felt like he was watching everything happen from outside of himself.

He moaned softly as Tobias mapped out his body with his hands and mouth. The killer’s teeth scraped over his collarbone and trailed down over his nipples. Tobias closed his mouth over them and sucked attentively. The sensations were too much for Reid and he began to whimper pitifully. A hand grasped his hard member and began to stroke lightly. He tensed as he felt a cool slick finger ease into him. _“Where had the lube come from?”_ A pained whine escaped his throat at the unexpected invasion and he could barely make out Tobias muttering brokenly in his ear, _“relax, it’s okay, sorry, sorry.”_ The finger began moving steadily in and out, not erring in its motions until the man above him felt Reid relax. Then the hand on him started stroking more firmly, distracting him as another finger was added. He mewled quietly as it started scissoring and stretching him in anticipation of what was to come. In his mind, Spencer vaguely acknowledged that the drugs where taking the edge off the pain and it probably was hurting him far more than he could imagine in his addled state. Once again Tobias waited until the body below him relaxed before he inserted a third finger. This time he moved his hand from the doctor’s member to his hip, holding him down securely. He then curled his fingers inside. The response was immediate, the spike of pleasure so intense he wailed and thrashed ineffectively. Spencer wanted to cry in frustration as his prostate was stroked mercilessly. The little bit of his conscious mind still in control supplied, _“it couldn’t be helped.”_ His body was involuntarily reacting to the stimuli, rebelling against him and taking pleasure in an act that he shouldn’t want.

He felt Tobias grasp his thighs and spread him wider. The other man coaxed his arms up from where they had been flailing on the floor. Spencer’s world was now dangerously slipping and sliding as he vaguely registered Tobias telling him to place his hands on his shoulders. He tensed as he felt the man’s cock nudge against his entrance. Strong hands gripped his hips and held him still. Reid trembled as Tobias pushed into him, not stopping until he was completely inside. The man taking him moaned as Reid’s tight passage enveloped him. At this point Spencer was too far into his high to feel any pain. He could feel Tobias moving inside him, the pressure strange but not unpleasant. It was his turn to moan as the killer started thrusting into him. He could hear him mumbling, _“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”_ over and over. Reid felt an overwhelming need to ask, _“What are you sorry for?”_ Tobias shifted and suddenly Reid’s body felt electrified. The other man had hit him in the right spot and he keened as the sensation pushed him closer to his peak. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Tobias kept hitting that spot relentlessly. The pleasurable onslaught abruptly became too much and Reid screamed as his orgasm hit him, his body arching off of the hard floor with the force of it. Spencer felt his come hit his stomach at the same time he felt Tobias’ coat his insides. He heard the man above him gasp and strong arms gathered him close as they both rocked through the vestiges of their climax. The junior agent could barely keep his eyes open as he felt the man leave his body. Warm lips brushed over his in a chaste kiss. His last thought before he passed out and the blackness claimed him was, _“I just lost my virginity to a serial killer.”_

Reid woke up to the hard surface of the chair. He was sitting in front of the camera cuffed and clothed as before. His head throbbed and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. There was no evidence that he had ever moved since the last dose of Dilaudid was given to him. He could still feel the residual effects of the drug but his mind was clear enough to see Tobias was not in charge anymore. Terror filled him as he realized Garcia had just pissed off ‘Charles’ with her virus message ...

* * *

Reid didn’t notice as Aaron Hotchner stood at the door to the conference room watching him. He sat looking over the latest pictures of their UnSub’s victims. Reid really wasn’t concentrating; instead he was trying to fight the overwhelming need to dose himself. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to reason to himself that he was addicted to the feeling the drug gave him and not the memory the drug brought with it. Looking up from the photos, the young agent’s breath hitched as he caught the look of concern on his superior’s face. He had never told any of the team, even for him it would remain the construct of a drug induced delirium. But maybe one day he could replace that memory and he knew that he had a family that would help him try.

  



End file.
